Lover to Lover
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: "She was his and he was hers. That was how it would always be. She knew that now… and she loved him all the more for it." Pure smut with a bit of Loja fluff. Rated M for a reason. Loki/OC. May continue, may not.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello all! **_

_**I am ashamed to say that the Loja feels are eating me from the inside out. I was watching Thor just a little while ago and I had to give Loki some loving. This is my first purely smut fic, but I just had to see him and Anja together again. This really doesn't tie in with any of the stories I have written for them (there will be references to how they met and such), but it's just a one-shot for me to get these damn Loja feels out. :P Again, this is rated M, folks. I tried to keep it tasteful but… I don't want to go offending anybody. **_

_**Please, no flames! I was extremely hesitant to even post this… **_

_**~Sirius**_

* * *

The halls of the palace stretched before Loki as he strode down the golden corridors, head held high and green cape swishing behind him. He had just come from an obscenely boring meeting with the courts, something he hardly felt the need to do anymore since Thor had been declared as the new heir to the throne. Loki resigned himself to the thoughts that he would probably never be more than an advisor to his older brother, always remaining in the shadow that shrouded him from the rest of the world… All the world besides… _her_ of course.

At the very thought of Anja, Loki felt desire prick deep within him. He missed her terribly. She had been gone for a year now, honing her skills in sorcery at the Academy in one of the far out realms in the solar system. What he wouldn't give for her touch again, the smell of her… or the sweet sounds she made when they were one.

As quick as it came, Loki saw a flash of green material through the gossamer curtains that lined the large open windows of the palace hallways. It was so obviously a woman's skirt… and it had been the same green that he had once known Anja to wear.

No, his imagination was merely acting up on him again. He was not a child anymore. People that he wanted to see did not just pop up out of the wild blue yonder to see him.

With a shake of his head, Loki continued to walk down the hallway, heading towards his chambers. The sun was setting along the horizon and from where he strode in the palace, he could see the dull throbbing light of the bifrost shooting over the waters of Asgard. He had heard the Bifrost touch down several times that day while he had been in a meeting but he had no recollection of who was coming into the city today. It had not concerned him enough to ask and he had gone back to his thoughts as he pretended to listen in court.

He reached his chamber door and without so much as a glance at his back pocket, he reached for the key that would unlock the large wooden door. Only it was not there…

He checked his other pocket, though he distinctly remembered slipping the bronze key into his right one and came up empty. Damn. It must have fallen out while he sat in court… With an irritated sigh he turned on his heel to go back to the throne room.

He stopped upright when he saw his key, dangling right in front of his nose in midair. By the Norns, what was going on?

"Did you lose something?" A feminine voice, deeper than most women in Asgard but still utterly bewitching, rang to him from behind a pillar. He knew that voice anywhere…

"Anja?"

His lover stepped from behind the pillar, meeting his gaze with her silver eyes. They sparked with mischief and he thought his heart would stop right then and there. She reigned the key that was still floating in front of his face back to her palm, looking down at it briefly before turning her gaze back to him.

She had forgotten how tall he was. She had only been away a year at the Academy now, but her memory of him hardly did him justice. His dark hair and pale skin contrasted beautifully in the light of the setting sun and it was all she could to hold her ground as she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile so large that she nearly swooned. He had only smiled like that once for her… and the memory made her heart rate increase drastically. He took a step closer to her and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I am here with the Academy for two nights, Loki," she breathed as he walked right up to her. "I… I had to see you." He had taken a strand of her hair as she spoke that last sentence, as if proving to himself that she was indeed here… with him… alone…

All thoughts of Thor and the court were pushed from his mind at the prospect of what she wanted with him so close to his bedchambers. How did she even know where they were? Had she been following him all day?

He pressed his lips together as he looked into her eyes, emerald smiling down at silver. His hand released the lock of hair, tucking it behind her ear. She closed her eyes at the feel of his long fingers and palm cupping her cheek.

"And what did you have to see me for, My Love?" he whispered as his fingers trailed down the length of her jaw and held her chin so her face was tilted up towards his. Her eyes snapped open to meet his again and he trailed the back of his hand down the opposite side of her jaw. Her beautiful lips arched into a careful smile as his hand reached her chin again.

"I shall give you three guesses," she whispered before slipping the key she still had in her palm down the outer layer of her bodice. Her silver eyes were dancing with mischief now. That was his own undoing, those silver eyes alight with nothing but passion. "And if you guess correctly we shall need somewhere more private to continue our discussion… but, alas, you seem to have lost the key…"

His eyes danced with lust at her comment. "I have missed you greatly, My Darling," he nearly growled.

"And I, you, My Prince," she replied.

"But are you certain? What of your honor?"

Anja smiled faintly before reaching up to cup his face in her hands, planting a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. "I was yours a long time ago, Loki. I hardly think my honor matters anymore."

Just like that, Loki's arms had her crushed against him, pressing his lips to hers in a dominating kiss. She let him kiss her, her body rigid at first now giving into his completely as she opened her mouth to give him entrance.

Their tongues danced for a while and she let out a laugh as he pushed her against his door. He placed his hands at the door on either side of her head as he kissed her more gently, taking deep breaths as he pulled away to look down at her. He rested his forehead against hers and was pleased to find her breathing erratic as well.

"Anja, naughty girl. Give me the key," he growled. Loki was already aroused and he wanted so badly to be in the privacy of his chambers with her. To hell with honor. He was a prince. His lady wanted him, so she would have him. She looked at him briefly before looking down at her chest. Loki could make out the small outline of the metal key through the thin material of the outermost layer of her clothing.

"Three guesses, My Prince," she whispered. Oh, this little minx had grown a bit since he had last seen her. She was no longer the book worm, but a knowledgeable woman... a woman that wanted him. Not his brother, not any of the other tall, blonde, and tan Aesir, but _him_.

With excruciatingly slow fingers, Loki trailed a hand down her side, resting his other hand at the top of the outer layer of her clothing. His lips were on hers again, moving to her jaw as he called upon basic summoning skills. He barely skimmed the top of her vest-like outer layer before summoning the key up with his magic.

The key was in the lock by Anja's hip and the door was open in a matter of seconds. He pushed her through, never breaking his lips from hers before he picked her up completely. She let out a little shriek at the change, but welcomed his kisses again as he propped her against the inner wall of his bedchambers, lifting her even further above him. Her legs wrapped round his waist, tightening as he moved his hips against her and she bent her head to meet his lips again.

"Oh, Anja…" he groaned as he moved to her neck. She let out a whimper as well, urging him to keep going. Lavender and warmth filled his nostrils and he let out another groan. His hips bucked involuntarily against her again and her legs tightened almost painfully around him. He didn't mind. It was but a way to make up for lost time.

"Loki," she said quietly a few seconds later. "Put me down."

He pulled away from his attentions at her neck, puzzlement in his eyes as he took her in. But he did as she asked.

The moment her feet touched the ground she had leaned into him. "But I did not say you had to stop kissing me," she said headily. He was still slightly confused… nay, thoroughly confused.

Then he realized that she was undoing the front of her dress, exposing the top half of her breasts. His lips were on hers again as he took on the task that her hands had been in the middle of, removing the infuriating silk from between them in a matter of seconds and a swift wash of magic. He felt the considerable weight of his armor leave him as she used her own devices to get it off of him.

She had gone to the buttons of his shirt now, unbuttoning and exposing his shoulders and collarbone to her.

"Loki!" she gasped as his hand travelled in between her legs teasingly, then back up to her breasts. Her hands clutched the now loose material of his shirt as it hung off of him, completely open. He smiled to see what he did to her… and was increasingly surprised by her boldness as she grabbed his hand and directed it between her thighs once more.

Gods, he feared he would not be gentle much longer if she kept this up. How he had missed her! "Anja, if you do not want me to make love to you, you need to stop. Now." His breath was ragged against her lips and the feeling in his pants was becoming nearly unbearable. Part of him wanted her to reject him- the part that kept saying that this was wrong- but for the most part he just needed to feel her completely again.

Anja looked at him as his fingers withdrew from her. "All I know, Loki, is that I have died every day since I have left you. I am here with you now, and I love you." She kissed his cheek before leaning into his ear. "Make love to me, Loki," she whispered huskily. He felt the muscles in his back curl as she spoke, at the fact that she was asking him to do this for her. She wanted _him_. She had broken away for a night from her studies to come to _him_.

Taking her permission, he removed the top part of her dress completely, scooping her in his arms and moving her towards his bed. He sat her down, still standing, the back of her knees just brushing the bed as he kissed her full force. Then, tenderly, he moved down her body, starting at her neck… her collarbone… her breast. He smiled against her right breast as he took the peak into his mouth and she let out a gasp. "Loki, please…." Her hand was in his hair, clutching him to her and she was begging him! To hear this woman beg… But he was not one to do anything half-heartedly…

His mouth roamed over her stomach as he went down on his knees in front of her, his tongue gracefully dipping into her navel as he took her hips in his hands, pulling her closer. Anja's head flew back as his hands went between the fabric of her skirt and her hips, stripping her down completely.

To see him down there… it was nearly too much for her. His tongue had left trails of saliva on her skin as he had made his way down and they now grew chilled in the night air. "Please, Loki… please…"

She heard him let out a growl as he stood back up, pushing her gently down on to the bed… following her down… She was completely naked now, he not far behind. All that remained were his trousers as he wrapped a hand around her left knee and brought it up to rest at his hip. She took the hint, hooking it securely around him so he would not have to hold it so much…

"Anja, I love you so much," he whispered to her. "You are beautiful. Remember that."

He inched down her body again, this time kissing the insides of her thighs… and even further up before she let out another shriek at the strange sensation. He had never done this with her before… and it was such an overwhelming sensation… to feel his mouth where she needed his touch the most. She tried to writhe beneath his grasp, but he took hold of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers to calm her.

Then he was back on top of her, positioned between her legs, nothing but lust and caring in his emerald orbs. She pressed her fingertips into his back, beckoning him closer, removing the unwanted space from between his body and hers. His full weight felt so… right atop her. She had missed him to the point of pain. She needed him in every way possible, the man that had introduced her to true living, her magic, herself…

"Anja," he said quietly as he bit down on the sensitive skin of her collarbone, moving back to her sweet spot. "I cannot hold on much longer. Do you realize what you do to me? You beautiful, beautiful creature? Do realize how much I love you? How much I desire you?"

He was whispering in her ear and she could feel all of him against her, his arousal against her thigh. There was no doubt in her mind that the Silvertongue had had nothing to do with what he was saying to her. In these moments, when they were together in the darkness, intertwined and touching, she knew that he was a good man. Her Loki…

"Loki, please…. My Prince…" She was whimpering beneath him now, unable to keep still as she pressed her breasts against his bare chest, pulling herself just off of the pillow as she licked his neck. He shuddered, and he knew they were both at the point of no return. "Please, let me wait no longer."

He kissed her slowly on the lips, one last game up his sleeve. "What, My Lady? Tell me what you need."

"You," Anja gasped as his finger circled her clitoris. "I need you."

"Where?" He asked as he bit down on her collarbone again and sucked.

"I need you..." she trailed off again, lost with him as he kissed her jaw.

"Yes?" he growled. If she did not answer him soon he would lose control himself.

"I need you inside of me, Loki," she said in a whisper.

He smiled… and with a single fluid motion he was deep inside of her, thrusting as his tongue danced with hers again. Her back arched beneath him, unable to hide what he was doing to her, the pleasure she felt with him. He stilled for a moment, taking in her reaction, the fact that he could control her with this simple part of his body. She gasped his name, begging for more… and who was he to disappoint?

As one, they began to move, neither sure where their own body ended and the other's started. Anja's gasps and moans were music to his ears and the crescent shaped indentations her nails left in his alabaster back were welcomed pain.

He found his release shortly after she did, crying out her name as he collapsed on top of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Her arms were around him tightly, her hands resting at the small of his back where they had stopped on their way down a series of claw-like scratches. He did not think anything of them at all. They were symbols, reminders of her ecstasy, of the state he had driven her to with only his body. The two were dazed, spent, and drowning in their own pleasure.

Once Loki's sense of time and space came back to him, he pulled himself gently off of Anja. Her eyes were closed, but they opened when she felt him in bed beside her, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Well, that was…" she trailed off as she found herself immersed in his scent.

"Amazing," he finished for her as he kissed the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, nuzzling her hair. The subtle scent of lavender reached his senses and he found himself growing aroused yet again. But she was too exhausted, he could see it in her beautiful face. He pulled the sheets around them, tucking her into the silken material.

"So how have your studies been going?" he said casually, as if they were still fully clothed and had not just found themselves naked in his bed.

Anja tilted her head so she could look at him without shifting her weight. She liked the feel of his abdomen and chest against her. "Quite well, surprisingly. I am learning much and that book of yours has been a great help."

He chuckled as he relaxed into the mattress. "Then I shall have to send you some more from my collection," he said quietly. "I have many, as I am sure you realize."

It was her turn to laugh as she nuzzled back into the sheets. "That would be much appreciated, My Prince," she said, sleep drifting upon her once more. But she still needed to get a question out before they fell asleep. "I heard your brother has been named the crown prince."

She could feel his arms stiffen at her words, but other than that he gave no indication that what she had said bothered him.

"Aye, my brother has been named the heir to the throne," he said softly. Bitterness was laced in his tone.

Anja turned to look at him full on, shifting so they were nose to nose in the bed. His green eyes burned through the semi-darkness and she felt breathless again. "Does that bother you?" she asked quietly, one hand coming to stroke against his chest.

He pursed his lips, thinking. "In a way, My Lady, it does."

Anja nodded, her hand brushing lower to his stomach. "You will always be a king in my eyes, Loki." Tentatively, she reached down to stroke him, hearing his grunt of satisfaction to feel her hand touching him down there.

He smothered her mouth with a kiss as her hand pulled away from him, but it was gentle, loving, tender. "Anja, I truly do love you," he said quietly. "And I look to the future when I can have you like this every night." He pulled her closer to him, inhaling her scent as he buried his nose in her hair.

She let out a shudder at his words, at the finality of them, but they did not trouble her. She was his and he was hers. That was how it would always be. She knew that now… and she loved him all the more for it.

* * *

**Okay, I did it. I wrote smut. I hope it was still tasteful with that little bit of Loja that we all know and love intertwined throughout. Like I said, it had nothing really to do with the actual Loja chronicles, but I guess if you wanted a time period it would be between the first and second installments. :)**

**~Sirius **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, so there is going to be a night two for you lovely readers. Haha apparently the first one wasn't enough to get the feels out, plus I am having a significant writers block for BOTH of the stories I am currently working on. Meh, I guess I'll have to settle for writing smut and fluff til I can get past it. This one has a bit more 'cuteness' to it, I guess you could say. Again, it's pretty much a blurb of Loja fluff that came up when I was watching Thor (yes, again. Ah, the perks of having little brothers that want to rewatch Marvel movies all the time ;) ) **

**~Sirius**

* * *

The next day, Anja found herself whisked away in her studies. She had bid Loki goodbye early that morning, just before the sun broke over the tops of the mountains in the east. It had been painful, very painful. Yet the moment she was immersed in her magic she found herself unable to think on anything but what was in front of her. Perhaps that was why she was taken completely off-guard when one of her classmates came rushing into the garden that the group of students were eating their meal at, speaking of a party that the students and Mistress Elena had been invited to a last minute party by none other than the king himself.

Anja had been sitting in the shade of a tree, near the glassy surface of a fountain that she had been pulling droplets of water from.

"Oh, Mistress Elena," the girl- who was much younger than Anja by three or four years- spoke in a shrill, girlish voice. "May we please go?"

The head healer peered over the tops of her glasses at the broken seal of the house of Odin before turning her attention to the letter. She studied it for a full moment, now that she had everyone's utmost attention. To Anja, it felt like forever that the woman sat there, taking in the letter. Perhaps it was because she was holding her breath as she waited and did not realize that she had been until the healer woman nodded her consent. Surely her luck was not this good. She would get to see Loki yet another time before her departure.

She had never been this lucky. Ever.

*o*O*o*

"Wow, Anja," one of her classmates said as the dark skinned woman came down the steps and into the carriage that was waiting. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Cecily," Anja said with a smile, resisting the urge to peel the cursed make-up off of her face with a bit of magic. "You do as well."

The younger girl beamed.

The carriage ride was not a long one, for the group was staying just a few blocks from the palace. That was how It had been so easy for Anja to get away the night before and to return without her absence being noted. She had been thinking through exactly what she would do if she saw Loki as well. It was painfully obvious that he had convinced his father to allow the girls to come to the party for the night after she had told him how long they would be in Asgard. Part of her wanted so very badly to just remain by his side all night long, but the other knew that she would never hear the end of it from her classmates if they knew she and he were lovers.

She would simply have to see how the evening unfolded, she decided.

*o*O*o*

The ballroom was void of any dark prince when Anja made it to the party with her classmates. Mistress Elena led the way through the party, eyeing every young man that may come near the girls in the group with the lethality of a hungry predator. No one was getting near her girls…

Anja's full blown smile could not be suppressed as she watched the short blonde woman ward off a few of the warriors in training. For a reason Anja did not know, students at the Academy were not to have relationships other than familial ties whilst at the Academy. Apparently it distracted them from their magic… _Unless their lover was the highest ranking sorcerer in the land , _Anja thought idly to herself. She wondered if that had ever been a scenario.

Her train of thought was derailed as she heard Cecily hiss in her right ear. "By all the Norns, Anja. Look! It is the princes!"

Anja's heart leapt to her throat at the sound of the royal trumpets and Loki and Thor's name being announced. The moment her gaze lighted on the man in the emerald and golden armor and golden horned helmet she felt weak at the knees. The crowd had come to a standstill, clearing a way as the princes entered. As Anja watched the two, she could not help but wonder how so many overlooked Loki so often. He was all she could see as he entered, his older and considerably larger brother nothing more than another Aesir in the backdrop of the party.

And then his gaze found hers, a small, knowing smirk tugging at his lips. she thought suddenly about where those lips had been on her the night before and her legs turned to jelly, a rush of blood in her cheeks making the room feel very, very hot.

"Anja, stand up straight," Mistress Elena hissed. She had noticed Anja's sudden… disposition.

"Yes Ma'am," Anja muttered, the words like glue in her mouth. Never had she been left speechless by someone else. Even when she had been with Loki the first time… This was a new feeling to her completely.

Loki was still looking at her as he took a stance beside a visiting diplomat, amusement in his eyes as the emerald orbs darted back and forth between her and the man that should have had his full attention. The temperature only rose.

"Anja, come, let us get something to drink," Cecily said quietly, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. "Perhaps we shall escape Mistress Elena if only for a moment." The girl's conspiratorial whisper made Anja smile again as she looked away from Loki to follow Cecily through the crowd and towards the punch bowl. She thanked the Norns she had basic function of her long legs.

As the two reached the bowl, leaving Mistress Elena in the dust, Anja tried to put Loki out of her mind. After all, this was a diplomatic event and surely he would not have an excuse to talk to her. But then again she was certain that he had been behind the late invitation.

"Thank you," she said to Cecily as the blond handed her a crystal goblet of the punch that a servant had been distributing.

Cecily nodded as she took a gulp of her own. Then her reddened lips dropped into a soft "Oh" when she looked over Anja's left shoulder.

"What?" Anja said quietly. but before she could turn around she had heard his voice addressing the two of them.

"My ladies, how does this evening fair for two beauties such as yourselves?" Loki's emerald eyes were alight with amusement as he took in Anja's rather surprised face. He extended his hand, taking her own boldly and brushing his lips across the top of it, his eyes never leaving hers as her silver orbs widened in disbelief.

"We are fine, My Prince," she said softly. "Thank you for the invitation. It was a most welcome… distraction from our studies."

Loki grinned a crooked grin as he caught onto the double-meaning in her words. "It was my pleasure," he replied in a mock authoritative tone.

"What do you two think you are- Oh, My Prince, forgive me for intruding," Mistress Elena's shrill voice went from commanding to groveling in mere seconds as she realized who her students had been with. Cecily's mouth was still hanging open at the mere sight of the prince this close, but Loki's gaze had not left Anja's.

"Mistress Elena," Loki said with a curt bow. If there was anyone in Asgard that was better at magic than this woman, it was Loki. He was a master and had attained the rank through rigorous work that commanded respect. "If you would allow me to borrow Lady Anja for the night it would be most appreciated."

Cecily's mouth dropped even further to the ground and Anja fought the urge to grab the girl's jaw and snap it closed.

Mistress Elena, too, was baffled. "If… If it please you, My Prince. But she must remain in the room with you under my supervision, My Lord. Tis only proper."

Loki did not lose any of the easiness in his voice as he turned his gaze to the woman. "That is reasonable," he said finally. Anja kicked herself for feeling disappointed, a feeling that quickly dissipated when he turned to her and offered his arm. "My Lady," he said with a mock smirk.

And just like that, Anja found herself at his side once more… something that did not last long, however as he began to walk around the walls of the room with her before slipping behind a pillar and into a secret passageway, out of the room all together.

"Loki!" Anja said as she realized what had happened. "I shall get in trouble!" But she was already leaning into him.

He grinned at her as he wrapped his arms about her waist. "Lady Anja, you cannot possibly convince me that you came to this function with the intentions to see me from afar now, can you?" His helmet nearly scraped the top of the low passage she found herself in with him. "Anja."

She was standing in front of him, her hands resting on his heavily armored shoulders, just where the green material of his cape met his armor. With steady hands, she slipped her fingers under the leather straps that hung over his abdomen and chest, pulling herself closer as she intertwined her fingers in them.

"We really should get back to the party," she said huskily as she leaned into him and her breath ghosted across his lips. "They might miss me." She was being sarcastic and he knew it.

"I can simply say that we were having a conversation in the privacy of my chambers," he said in the same coy tone. Anja shivered as he leaned into her neck, planting a kiss at the base of its thin column.

"That might be too obvious, My Prince." She tutted slightly before pulling away, her hands wrapping around his waist, trailing his abdomen and relishing in the cool touch of the gold plates on his chest. Such glamour to hide an already glamourous body... She wanted to feel him without such troublesome barriers...

"I cannot afford to lose any credibility, Loki," she said as if an afterthought.

"And you think I would willingly lead you off to bed you with the knowledge that you would get into trouble with that old hag?" His voice was cool, but a touch of venom seeped through as he spoke of Mistress Elena. "Go on and see for yourself," he said seductively as he kissed her cheek, then directed her towards the entrance that they had come through to peek out at the crowd. Sure enough, a dark head of curls and a golden helmet were moving through the crowd… and Mistress Elena was watching them intently.

"Projections?" Anja said quietly, a smile tugging at her lips. Loki nodded and smiled as he felt her resolve against leaving lower considerably.

"We have all night, if you wish it, My Lady," he whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered as he kissed the sensitive spot under her ear lobe and began to inch his way down to the crook of her neck, slowly and torturously. Gods, she could have him again if she desired it. He wanted her as well… and they had all night, just as he had said…

She knew she need not worry about the obvious possibility of pregnancy at the moment. Now that she was part of the Academy, an enchantment had been placed upon her to keep her from carrying a child in the off chance that she came in contact with a man before she could finish her studies. This was so easy… and so, so tempting.

And just like that she had hooked her arms around his neck, his armored chest crushing in to her own as she kissed him full force. He shot a long, graceful leg between her knees, forcing her legs apart under the cool silk of her gown as he pressed into her and she groaned into his mouth. She felt so naughty! A party with his own mother in attendance was just a few feet from the entrance of the passage they had just taken. Her hands tried to roam to his hair, but the helmet blocked her progress and she let out a huff of irritation. The heavy bits of his armor did not fall off easily either as her strong hands tried to pry his cape off of his shoulders. He chuckled against her lips to see her impatience.

"All in its time, My Love," he said as his tongue flicked her upper lip and he pulled away. "What say you we head on to my chambers?"

She all but jumped into his arms at the prospect.

* * *

**The lemon for night 2 will come next chapter. Yeah, this will probably be a three-shot type thing. Loja romance is just too much fun to write for when they don't have all this other stuff screwing with em, ya know? (unless you count Mistress Elena….) ;) **

**Til next update,**

**~Sirius **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 heading y'alls way ;) This one is most definitely rated M. Read at your own discretion. **

**~Sirius**

* * *

Anja followed Loki through the doors of his chambers, glancing around as she felt the warmth of his palm on hers. She had not taken the time last night to look around at his rooms fully. She had been too caught up with him. They really were quite nice, exceedingly fit for a prince such as him. They stopped just in the door, Loki turning to face her as she took him in.

Her hands were already on his armor, long fingers tracing over the grooves and leather, remembering every part of it she could. With shaking fingers, she reached up to pull the heavy helmet off of his head before tossing it to the side. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of the black silk between her fingers. "I think I prefer the helmet off," she whispered as she pressed herself against him, the hard metal of his armor pressing against her breasts. She could feel the cool of the metal seeping through her gown as her arms went up to wrap around his neck, hands resting gently on either side of his neck as they glided down to his shoulders. Then, with a flash of her magic, she had sent the heavy metal clamoring to the floor, nothing but black trousers and a green undershirt covering him from her.

He gave her a small smile as he brought his forehead to hers and she closed the distance between their lips in a swift movement, capturing his lips in a tender and chaste kiss. He let out a groan as the kiss deepened. Then, he pulled away, taking her hand and leading her away from the door. He seemed to see exactly what she was thinking as he steered her not to his bedroom, but to one of the couches that sat in his sitting area.

He shoved a heavy book off of the leather, adjusting the pillows before he sat down with her, pulling her against his chest as she sank into his lap. "We are not going to bed?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

Loki smiled again. "Impatient, aren't you, My Love?" he said as his hands wrapped even further around her waist.

She fake pouted, sticking out her lower lip as she looked him dead in the eye. He surprised her even more by taking her face between his hands and kissing her full on that lip. He kept her face between his hands, kissing her, holding her, and simply feeling her weight on him. Last night had been too rushed. She had tired too quickly and he had not had time to enjoy her presence. He had cursed himself to see the faint love bites he had left her with along her jaw that she had covered up with an enchantment. He, of course, could see them but he doubted they had been obvious to those that did not expect them.

He would be gentler tonight and he solidified this promise to himself as she mewed beneath his gentle onslaught, her arms coming to rest about his neck. "Loki," she said as she pulled away to meet his eyes. "I want you."

He stroked her cheek gently, taking in the depth of her silver eyes. "Anja, I love you. And I suppose I must thank you for allowing me to steal you away for the night." A smirk was playing on his lips.

She grinned then as she shifted in his lap and he suppressed a groan. "Really, My Prince, it was my pleasure." She straddled him, never looking away from his gaze as she pressed her torso against him, arms around his neck and resting behind his head. "But, My Prince, now that you have me the question is what are you going to do with me?" She leaned in to place a kiss on his neck and he squirmed slightly, his hands digging into her waist as her own hands wrapped into the material of his shirt.

"You are amazing," he said finally, taking her face in his hands. "But, Anja, I want to take our time tonight, Last night was over too soon and I fear I may have hurt you." His fingers traced the love bite on her left collarbone and he felt her quiver.

"You did no such thing," she said, appalled. "I am not so fragile."

He placed a hand on her cheek, meeting her gaze again as she melted into his palm. "Aye, but you are a lady. And you deserve the respect that a prince should give."

She humphed as she shifted again, pouting with her lower lip out. "Anja, someone may bite that lip if you do not keep it tucked in."

At that, her eyes went wide, but a smile was upon her eyes again as she threw her head back and laughed outright. When they sobered up, she looked down at him, already feeling his arousal pressed against her through the rough material of his pants. Her dress was hitched up high over her hips, the thin straps hanging loosely on her shoulders. His hand went up to the braid she had her dark curls in, tugging with a bit of magic before it came tumbling down around her shoulders. The overwhelming scent of lavender reached him and he could feel her warmth radiating from between her thighs. Damn, he needed her. Soon.

She seemed to see it in his eyes as well as she reached a tentative hand down to the button of his pants, silver eyes never leaving his as she brushed him through the material down there. Gods, the look in his eyes when she did something as simple as this… Love overpowered her and she pressed a kiss to his forehead as her hand continued its journey. With a final gleam in her eyes, she undid the last button, opening it up merely enough to serve the purpose she needed.

"Loki, I want you. I need you. _Now_." Her voice shook as his hand trailed from her collarbone to her breast, the other at the small of her back as he held her there.

He was losing himself as well, but he kept eye contact with her. "Then have me, My Love," he said breathlessly.

Anja shifted once more before she had settled above him. Her own considerable inexperience weighed heavily in her mind. She had never had him like this before… but it felt so right.

His strong hands helped her, guiding her downwards so she was completely filled by him. He kept eye contact with her, watching in wonder as her little mouth gaped open in a soundless gasp at the feel of him. Her silver eyes were wide as she looked back at him, panting. His own breath had grown ragged now and all he knew was that he had to have this woman. He had to have her by his side for good. His thoughts were interrupted when she leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, tongue tracing his own playfully. Then it was all too much for her and she threw her head back, letting out a moan. He took advantage of her exposed throat, his lips tackling it in tender kisses as he pulled her to him a little closer.

"Go ahead," he whispered in her ear. "I am yours."

She let out a shudder as she rolled her head to look at him. She felt so right here, completely connected with him. And then she began to move. Her eyes were closed, hands resting on his shoulders as she grinded into him again, slowly, methodically.

"Look…. At…. Me," he commanded each time their hips met and her head threatened to drop back again. He reached up to take her chin gently in his hand, guiding her head back to look down at him as their rhythm increased slightly. Silver snapped open to meet emerald as a loud, animalistic groan came from his lips.

They were so close… so close to something that Anja wondered if she would ever get enough of. But in that moment, she reveled in the experience, of attaining that little death that would bring her and him towards their release. She loved him. She always would. And in the emerald of his eyes, she knew he loved her too.

She let out a few yelps as his thrusts grew in frequency, but she did not lose her own rhythm. "Anja," Loki gasped out.

The edge was approaching, and Anja was ready to fall head first into it with the man beneath her.

*o*O*o*

The echoes of Anja's screams were all that reminded her that she had made any sound. The moment her climax had hit her, she had fallen into Loki, him holding her to him before he withdrew from her. They were both still almost fully clothed, Anja's head resting against his shirt.

She did not know how long they stayed there. It could have been hours, minutes… But she could not find it in her to care. All she felt was him, his smell, the strength of his arms that wrapped round her.

"Are you alright?" he said quietly after what felt like a lifetime later.

Anja picked her head up, looking at him. "I have never been better, Loki." He kissed her lips, his tongue slipping between them as he explored her.

"Well then," he said after a moment. "If you have had your fill of me here, I would like to make it to my bed at some point tonight with you." Her eyes widened as she took him in, and he raised her gently from his lap and took her by the hand to guide her gently towards his bed. "Ladies first, I believe," he said with a slight grin on his face. She led the way, finding the door that led to his sleeping chambers. The room was bathed in a golden light when she entered. She'd not seen any hall in Asgard look so beautiful. It was intoxicating in its own way… She heard Loki close the door… and his footsteps approach from behind her.

Gently, sweetly, his hand came to brush her wild mane over her right shoulder, intertwining in her hair as he leaned in to kiss her neck. His nose travelled the length of her throat, down to her right shoulder and her back arched into him, a hand flying back to bury in his hair. "Loki."

At the sound of her saying his name, he wrapped his arms around her, turning her around and kissing her full force. His Anja… She moaned beneath his lips, rubbing her thighs together as she realized she needed him down there again. How could another control her in such away?! If she had been told that she would fall in love with a man two years ago, she would have laughed in the face of the topic. Now, her life seemed to have taken a complete 180. She needed Loki like the very air she breathed. In every single way possible, she needed to be with him.

As he pulled her flush against him, she could feel his erection press into her stomach. He needed her too…

She tore away from his kiss, turning and directing his hand to the zipper at her back. When he went to use magic, she stopped him. "Let us do it the right way," she murmured as she felt the cool of his fingertips brush against the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades.

"As my lady wishes," he said quietly after a moment. In a matter of seconds his long fingers had undone the laces of her outer dress, sliding it down her body slowly, his hands rubbing her breasts, her stomach, her thighs as he guided it off of her. His hands snaked in between the 'V' of her thighs, his teeth grazing the outer shell of her ear. Gods, her eyes rolled back slightly to feel him touching her again and she let out a gasp as his hands left the 'v' of her legs momentarily, then travelled back in between them once more. Four, Five, six… she lost count how many times he touched her in such a way, his strong hands igniting every nerve ending in her body as she arched back into him. Her underskirtswere mere annoyances now. She wanted to feel him completely...

Her corset was growing too hot to bear and she writhed under his hold as the tension deep in her belly escalated to a level she had never experienced before. His hands… those remarkable hands were all over her, moving back to her breasts when they left her further down. She was helpless as she arched back, throwing her hands behind his head as her breasts pushed back against his hands. She heard him let out a gasp in surprise and his lips were on her neck once more before she turned around to face him.

She needed to feel his bare chest against her. Her hands fumbled with the green material of his shirt, but she was able to stay focused long enough to open it completely before her, exposing his alabaster chest to her. The white skin stretched over a layer of lean muscle greeted her… and she licked her lips before she looked back up to his smiling face. His eyes were hooded, lust shining in them as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more. She kissed his lips, pulling his face down to her level so she wouldn't have to stretch up on her tiptoes… before edging him towards the bed. She was on top of him in no time, the golden glow of the room flashing in her silver eyes as he flipped the top blanket off to expose the cool sheets. His fingers worked with her corset, trying to undo the stubborn laces at her back.

"Oh, Damn it to hell," he growled through his lust before removing the corset with a swipe of his magic. In an instant, he had switched their positions, he now over her in the bed. He peeled the infernal thing away from her body, exposing her long, curvy torso to his roaming gaze. "Oh, Anja," he said as he looked down at the goddess stretched out before him. "You are truly beautiful."

She smiled, fighting the natural urge to cover her body. With a flick of his wrist, his trousers were gone and he was positioned between her legs. He waited on her to nod before he eased into her once more, claiming her mouth with his own as his tongue danced with hers. She let out a cry when he was completely within her, her hand flying to his hair. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her wide eyes. He withdrew once more, slamming into her again as she arched beneath him.

"Say my name," he said quietly as he bit down tenderly on her shoulder.

After letting out a gasp, she obliged. "Loki."

He withdrew. "Again," he said as he eased into her, pulling out just before she could truly feel him.

"LOKI!" She screamed it that time and he knew she wanted more. The desperateness in her voice was pure music and her gasps were for none other than him. He entered again.

"Oh, Anja!" he let out a cry as she began to shudder around him, begging for release. Her eyes snapped open when he came down to meet her lips and she rolled over the top of him, leaning down as her hips grinded into him in the same, slow pattern he had adopted with her. His hands went up to grip her hips, one trailing over her navel as she grinded again into him. She bent over, her hair tickling his face as she kissed him once more. She was being too slow. He couldn't take it. He had to have her falling apart in his hands soon… and he needed his own release as well. Like the air he breathed, he needed his Anja.

His instinct took over as he rolled her back on her back, taking care never to leave her. She looked a bit dumbfounded as he closed his eyes and began to thump into her hard and fast. Her hips quickly adapted, however, and she began to meet him, thrust for thrust as he took her to a level she never knew existed.

"Arghh!" she let out another scream as he spent himself inside her and his weight sank into her once more. He panted against her breast, his head rising and falling with her chest as her breathing slowed. "Gods, Loki…" she whispered with a smile on her face. "If you only knew what you did to me…"

He grinned. "The feeling, I must confess, is mutual, My Lady," He said as he planted a kiss in between her breasts.

"I love you," she said as his mouth travelled to her stomach, biting and sucking the tender flesh. One of her hands travelled to his hair, running through it and taking the ends in her fingers as she twirled them.

He was back on top of her, looking directly into her silver gaze. "And I love you." He kissed her chastely on the lips. "I always will."

She smiled as he brought his head down to rest over her heart, both of their breathing easing as her hands found the ends of his hair again. They laid there for several minutes, each enjoying the feel of the other and the warmth of their intertwined bodies. So connected, so right…

He inhaled her scent: lavender and the warm smell he had never been able to place on her. "Anja…" he said, the golden glow of his room leaving him feeling warm and peaceful. "Do you want to try something?"

He lifted his head to meet her slightly confused gaze. "Is it with you?" she asked quietly.

He let out a smile. "Do you think I would let you go anywhere right after what we just shared?"

She studied him before nodding her agreement slowly.

He grinned as he helped her to her knees, facing her away from him. She felt him as he pressed against her back, his arousal already prominent…

"Stay just so," he said as his hands began to shoot in and out from between her thighs as he done earlier, travelling from her hips to her most private place and back again. Only this time, without the fabric of her dress to muffle his touch… Gods she was lost with him once more. "Trust me," he whispered into her neck as he licked from her left ear lobe to the hollow of her collarbone. His hand wound itself in her hair again as he tipped her head back gently, kissing along the exposed part of her skin. Then one of his hands began to go back to her breasts…

"L-Loki!" she whimpered as he bit down on her shoulder. Her thighs began to close a bit in an effort to hold the hand not at her breast where she needed his touch the most. He let out a chuckle.

"Are you ready for me?" he said into her ear, a lethal whisper spoken in the most intimate fashion. She shivered before she nodded. "Well then…"

One of his knees shot between her legs, opening her to him as his hand in between her legs shot down to wrap around her right knee. He lifted her up, both arching backwards as he entered her again. "Loki!" One of her hands shot to his hair as she cried out his name. And then he began to move, her grinding her hips back to meet each of his fluid thrusts. Her knees barely touched the mattress as he held her up, moving with her…

They came, loud and hard as she fell backwards on top of him, his head at the foot of the bed and her body draped across his chest.

"Gods," he gasped. "Will there ever be enough of you?" he whispered in her ear.

She was so close to sleep now. "The same could be said for you, my Prince." She kissed the spot over his heart. They fell asleep there, wrapped in each other's arms for the second time since she had been in Asgard.

* * *

**There will be a slight wrap-up fluffy chapter after this, but nothing near the scope of what I just wrote... I'm still in disbelief that I just wrote three thousand words worth of smut... XD**

**~Sirius **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluff alert ;) Just warning ya. Nothing too too explicit, but a little bit of fun Loja naughtiness…**

* * *

Warmth enveloped Anja as her eyes opened to slits. She could feel strong arms around her, holding her to the chest of the owner… and warm breath cascaded over the back of her neck. She couldn't help the shiver that came over her as she turned her body to study the man holding her.

He looked so peaceful asleep. Dark lashes splayed over his high cheekbones, his thin lips peaceful and relaxed. Without thinking, she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. She lingered for a moment, closing her own eyes before she felt his arms encircle her once more, pulling her into him. When she opened her eyes, she saw him looking back at her and she pulled away to meet his gaze.

"Well good morning to you too," Loki said with a grin. She smiled from her place beside him on the bed, the sheets wrapped around her bare body. "How are you?"

She shifted a little bit, taking him in. There was a dull throbbing in her belly still. "Sore," she admitted as she placed a palm on his chest, facing him. His brow furrowed as he took in the new love bites he had left her with.

"Forgive me, My Lady," he whispered. "I did not wish to-"

"Loki," she said quietly as she kissed his cheek. "I told you, I do not mind." Her own hand came to rest under a crescent shape on his own shoulder. "And I can obviously hold my own when it comes to that arena of your bed."

He shuddered, closing his eyes as her hand traced around the area that she had indicated. He brought his forehead to hers, eyes closed as they lay in his bed, facing each other. Anja's hand came to rest on his chest. "What time is it?" she asked quietly. She knew full well that she would be missed sooner or later. Her class was leaving that afternoon to go back to the Academy's realm. Loki's magic would only go so far…

He opened his eyes, but his forehead remained on hers. "It is not yet light out," he replied. A look out the window told him that. He could see the very beginnings of the dawn creeping over the tops of the mountains.

"Mmmm," she replied as she nuzzled into him more, planting a few chaste kisses on his lips. "We still… have some… time then…"

"Anja," he said in between kisses. "Let's go to the gardens."

She pulled away again to meet his gaze, taking in a breath as she studied him. "Will we not be discovered?" she said quietly.

Loki rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation. "Oh, My Lady. Do you forget who you are with?"

She let out a huff of a laugh as he pulled her into him again. The dull glow of his bedchambers from the night before had all but subsided now, nothing but darkness hiding her from him. She let out a gasp as one of his hands found its way between her legs, snaking across her thighs. She latched onto him. "Never," she breathed. "I will never be able to forget you."

He chuckled into her hair. "Oh Anja… I wish you knew what joy your words brought to my heart."

She smiled into the darkness, closing her eyes as his hand continued its skilled ministrations below. When he pulled away from her, he took her silhouette in. That was really all he could make out from her; the faint shadow of high cheekbones… the outline of rounded, thin lips….

"Come," he said after another moment. "I wish to greet the morning."

She rolled her eyes this time, following him out of the warmth of his bed simply for the sake of holding his hand. She never wanted this to end.

"Now," Loki said in a slight whisper as his old clothes appeared on his body, leather pants and green undershirt hanging off of him as he finished the buttons without magic. "We need a gown for you."

Anja gave him a wry smile as she realized he had buttoned his shirt with the buttons out of line, the hem out of kilter in an almost comical fashion. His hair was going out in all directions as well. With a wave of her hand, her own gown appeared back on her body from its crumpled state on the ground, newly pressed as she had rearranged the molecular structures to straighten themselves within the material. Then she went to fix his own poor handling of his shirt.

She smiled up at him as she undid each button, moving down his torso at a slow rate. One, two, three…

She realigned the material without opening the shirt up, going back up his torso as she redid each button correctly. "We can't have a prince looking unkempt now, can we?" she whispered as he kissed her forehead chastely. Her hands went up to slick his hair back down before she returned his kiss, planting her own on his cheek.

He chuckled. "Whatever would I do without you, My Sweet Anja?"

She took a step back, feigning seriousness as she took him in. "Why, My Prince, I do believe you would be forced to wear your wardrobe in the most improper way."

He stepped into her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh, heaven forbid it," he said quietly as he leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth, cupping the opposite side of her face in one hand. His lips brushed down her throat lightly, feathering the tender skin in air-like kisses. "I would certainly sleep better, I suppose."

She let out another laugh as he withdrew. "The gardens do sound lovely now that you have me up," she said quietly. At her words, he had waved his hand and his boots had appeared on his feet. He offered his arm to her, which she took, and headed straight for his chamber door.

*o*O*o*

Anja took in a deep breath as she took in the beauty that had once been her classroom. The gardens were exactly as she had remembered them, though the cooler weather had rendered some of the blooms most uncooperative by the looks of the flower beds. The fountains stretched out in front of her, depositing into the largest one at the very end of the gentle sloping grounds.

She looked at Loki, beaming as her fingers intertwined with his. The sun was peaking over the tops of the mountains in the distance, a heavenly glow accompanying it. It made her think of Loki's bedroom the night before and her corset was suddenly very, very hot.

She cleared her throat, heading straight for the largest fountain. They did not have time to go to the river. She would have to be back to Mistress Elena before the sun fully rose in the sky. But, for now, she just let herself fall into the basic rhythm that she had taught herself so long ago. She inhaled, stretching her fingers out in front of her as she bid the water molecules to rise. They came in long, graceful tendrils and she let out a laugh of exhilaration.

When she was finished, she turned to Loki. He had sat down in the gardens on the grass that framed the nearest flower bed as he watched her. She went to join him, his fingers reaching out to take hers again as she settled herself in the plush grass.

"I love you, Anja," he said suddenly. "You know this, yes?"

She turned to him, wide-eyed. "If last night was any indication-"

"Anja," he said, an admonishing tone slipping into his voice. "Anyone can make love to another. My Darling… I love you. And when I say that, I don't just want your body. I love your mind… your laugh… the little ways your mouth twitches when you try not to smile- something you are doing right now," he grinned through those last words as he realized a wide grin was attempting to spread across Anja's face. "And… Anja?" he hesitated for the briefest of moments, trying to decide if he wanted to be so blatant about his feelings for another. She was the only one he had ever truly been open with, though, and he saw no reason to stop now. "I love the way you love me."

She smiled completely at that, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "And I love you for all those things and more," she replied as she brought a hand to his face. She could feel the faintest stubble of a beard against his usually smooth chin. "And nothing. _Nothing_-" she emphasized. "Will ever change how much I love you."

She had brought her forehead to his now, eyes closed as she enjoyed his presence. He pecked her lips playfully before cradling her against his chest and lying back with her. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady as she lay there on top of him. Time seemed to shut down for a while, Anja's hand interlocked with his.

"The sun is rising higher," she said after a while.

Loki opened his eyes, looking up in the sky. He felt a wave of disappointment come over him. "And I suppose Mistress Elena will be looking for you once my projection wears off," he murmured.

Anja chewed her lower lip, sadness welling up within her. "Yes… Valhalla forbid that Mistress Elena have to go searching for me only to find that I have been whisked helplessly off my feet by a sorcerer that would greatly rival her own capabilities… She is rather overprotective of us girls…"

Loki chuckled. "I am quaking in my boots, Anja," he said with a chuckle. She shifted against him before sitting up completely, running a hand through her hair. Almost automatically, he felt the familiar pain of loss hum through him. He wanted her. He needed her. She could not leave him again. "Anja… You realize my standing in the magical community, do you not?" One of his hands had come up to trail over her shoulder, rubbing the flesh there sensually.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Of course," she replied after a moment's thought. She clearly did not understand where this was going.

"Well, what if I…" could he say it? Bring this thought up to her before it was too late? "What if I made it so you could stay in Asgard to complete your training… with me?"

He could feel her body shift again under his palm, the muscles of her shoulders relaxing to his touch. "I… To be truthful, Loki, I believe it best for me to continue on at The Academy." His hand had stopped its rubbing as she turned to face him completely. "And I do not say that for not wanting to be with you. Trust me, Loki, I do. More than you could ever imagine. But we must be honest with ourselves. How much studying or tutoring do you think we would actually accomplish with such a comfortable bedchamber of yours a short walk away?"

Loki pursed his lips, seeing her rationale even now. "I will miss you, Anja," he whispered. "When shall you return?"

She chewed her lower lip. "I do not know yet," she said truthfully. "It may not be for several months."

Loki closed his eyes, inhaling before opening them to look back at her large, silver ones. "Then, just as I did last time, I will be waiting for you upon your return."

She smiled as she bent over to him, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away and standing up. He rose as well, brushing grass from his pants. They embraced one last time, Loki burying his nose in her hair as he remembered everything about her. Her scent, the feel of her breasts against him… his arms around her frame.

"I love you, Anja," he said one last time.

"And I love you," she replied evenly, unwaveringly. "Always and forever, My Prince."

* * *

**And so ends my first smut fic. I am hoping it was tasteful, but I did want to try my hand at the raw side of the emotions. Thanks for all the reviews to my little side show :D They were very much appreciated. **

**Now, off to start the next chapter to 'Lacrimosa' ;) **

**~Sirius **


End file.
